


I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do (about you now)

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AKA the one with the wedding video, F/M, Gen, team fluff/bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Huntingbird + "just put it back in"</p><p>AKA The One Where The Team Finds Bobbi and Hunter's Wedding Video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do (about you now)

“Aw, c’mon, Bob, just put it back in!” Hunter pleads. His ex-wife—partner? Girlfriend? He’s not quite sure what to call her these days—stands in front of the television with crossed arms and a look that could kill. 

“Absolutely not, Hunter,” she growls, clutching the disk firmly in her grip. 

“But everyone wants to watch it!” 

She hears faint (and decidedly nervous) grumbling from their surrounding teammates, who lounge on the couches near Hunter. 

“I was rather looking forward to seeing if Hunter cried,” Jemma murmurs softly from her spot next to Fitz. He looks to her with a pleased grin, and even Bobbi can’t help but smile at their recovering teammate. It’s been a while since she heard Simmons crack a joke, and it softens her up slightly. 

“This is embarrassing,” Bobbi whines. “Plus, a lot of you were there!” 

May crosses her arms. “I don’t know why you thought an open bar was a good idea.” 

“Yeah well I was obviously going to need a steady flow of drinks to survive my wedding night,” Bobbi shoots back. Hunter makes a noise of protest and she gives him a pleased smirk before sighing. “Alright, fine. We’ll watch it. It’s just going to bore you all to tears though.” 

“I doubt that,” Daisy says, bouncing in her seat and nudging Mack. “Were you there? Got any good spoilers?” 

“I was in the wedding party,” he chuckles. “And my best spoilers are from the night before, when Hunter—“ 

“Oi!” Hunter cuts him off. “Traitor. We vowed to never speak of that night ever again! What happens in Ohio stays in Ohio!” 

“Ohio?” Coulson asks, lips quirked in amusement. “Who has a bachelor party in Ohio?” 

“Shut up!” Daisy exclaims. “It’s starting!” 

Bobbi sighs loudly and takes a seat beside Hunter. Despite her glare, she curls into him as he places an arm around her. 

“It was a good wedding, love,” he whispers into her ear. She shrugs. 

“I guess it was. I haven’t even watched this since the night we signed our divorce papers.” 

“And that was even better,” he grins wolfishly. She smacks him and turns her attention back to the screen, where Bobbi nervously stands behind the church doors. 

“This isn’t a horrible mistake, is it?” she asks the man standing with his back to the camera. “I mean, okay, we met because I lied but that’s—that can be okay, right? Our marriage will be—it’ll be exciting, or something, and—“ 

“Morse,” a rumbling voice interrupts. “Relax. I’ve seen you take down entire squadrons of men on your own, I think you can handle a marriage.” 

She lets out a shaky breath and surges forward to wrap her arms around the man. “Thank you, Robert.” 

The entire room grows a bit somber at that, and Daisy shifts uncomfortably as the man her mother killed laces an arm through Bobbi’s. 

“Wow,” Jemma breathes. “Bobbi, that dress is beautiful!” 

“Seriously,” Daisy agrees. The white lace hugs Bobbi’s every curve, flaring out like a mermaid at the bottom. She doesn’t wear a veil, and the thin straps hold up a flattering sweetheart neckline. 

“The advantage of marrying a man who’s shorter than you,” Bobbi tells the other women as she cracks open a beer, “is that you don’t have to worry about wearing heels on your wedding day.” 

Hunter just huffs beside her, and she places a quick kiss on his cheek. He tugs her a little bit closer just as the double doors on the screen open. 

“That’s not the wedding march,” Fitz points out. 

“Didn’t really seem appropriate,” Hunter tells him. “Y’know, that song’s meant for innocent brides, wheras I was waiting for a demonic hellbeast at the other end of the aisle.” 

For once, he’s not met with eye rolls and groans at his overplayed Bobbi jokes. Instead, the team is enraptured by Bobbi walking down the aisle and, perhaps even more importantly, the look on Hunter’s face as he sees her in her dress. 

“You look like you’re going to pass out,” Mack chuckles warmly as the version of himself on the screen claps Hunter supportively on the back. 

“Nearly did,” Hunter admits. Bobbi beams, eyes not leaving the screen as she meets him at the end of the aisle. He scrambles to help her up the couple of stairs that the rest of the bridal party stands on. 

“Is that the freaking Black Widow?!” Daisy squeaks. Hunter, Mack, and Bobbi all grunt in the affirmative as the other girl has a minor freak-out over Bobbi’s maid of honor. “Holy shit.” 

“I wouldn’t have pegged you two for a church wedding,” Jemma observes. 

“It’s not a church,” Hunter explains. “Just some really fancy old mansion. Pretty sure a member of the clergy woulda refused to marry us.” 

Bobbi snorts and clinks her bottle against his. “You could say that again.” 

“Wait, is that—did Izzy conduct your ceremony?” 

Bobbi smiles fondly and nods. “Yep, she did.” 

The ceremony begins, and Bobbi notes how Fitz scoots ever so slightly closer to Simmons. Jemma peeks up at him from under her lashes and then leans her head into the crook of his neck. Bobbi grins happily at her favorite pair before looking back to the television screen. 

“We are gathered here today to join Barbara Morse and Lance Hunter in unholy matrimony,” Izzy begins. The team laughs at her introduction and Hunter takes a moment to tease Bobbi about her name. “Some people will tell you that love is patient, and kind. I disagree. Love is messy, and dangerous, and sometimes, it doesn’t make a whole lotta sense. Maybe love is just two extraordinarily stubborn people who care enough about each other to make things work, no matter the cost.” 

“How romantic,” Mack says dryly. “Izzy had such a way with words.” 

“Well, May had already turned me down as an officiant,” Bobbi says. Daisy gasps, her jaw dropping. 

“Your ceremony would have been much shorter,” Coulson teases, nudging May lightly with his foot. She just shrugs with a slight nod. 

“Have you prepared your own vows?” Izzy asks the bridge and groom in front of her. They both nod, and Izzy gestures at Hunter to begin. 

The man takes a deep breath, squeezing tightly onto Bobbi’s hands and blinking rapidly before he begins. “I didn’t think that any of this was for me. I didn’t have the best childhood and my line of work wasn’t really fitting for anything real. I’d never let myself want this.” 

He pauses, looking around at the venue and all the people, scanning his eyes over her dress. 

“The big wedding, with the flowers and the beautiful bride and the promise of a white picket fence. But then I met you, and even though you were using me for information…” 

The audience chuckles and Bride Bobbi shoots him a look nearly identical to the one current Bobbi gives him in the living room. 

“I knew there was something different happening. There’s not that many moments that you can point to and say ‘that’s when it all changed’, but you’re mine, Bob. You’re where it all changed. I love you when you’re angry, and when you eat the last of the cereal. I love you when you fall asleep in strange places. I love you when you snap at me to take out the garbage and even when you insist on driving my bloody car. All the little things you do that drive me crazy, I love you for all of them. If anyone else did them I’d go absolutely spare but not with you. You’re where everything changed. You’re where I changed, and I can’t wait to be with you forever.” 

Bobbi reaches up and places a hand on his face, brushing a tear away with her thumb as she smiles with watery eyes. She takes a deep breath of her own and grasps his hands once more. 

“I’m not the best at this,” she admits. “And to borrow from Jane Austen, if I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more. I don’t like to share you with anyone, and I’m not just referring to that time I knocked out a woman who flirted with you at a bar.” 

Natasha laughs loudly, nodding her head as if agreeing with the incident in question. 

“I’m also not very good at being myself. So much of the time, it’s my job to be other people. So much of who I am is classified information. But with you, it’s easy to forget my personal protocols. I just love you. Simple as that. And it might seem simple but I’ve never—it’s never been easy for me, to love anyone.” 

Her voice cracks and Hunter steps closer to her, rubbing his thumbs along her knuckles as if encouraging her to continue. 

“But you make it easy. Every day, in everything you do. So even though I don’t always say it like a normal person, I know you hear it. In all of my ‘take out the trash’, and ‘damn it Hunter’, and ‘don’t die out there’, I know that you understand me. I know that we love each other, and that we’ll love each other for the rest of our lives.” 

“Mack is crying!” Daisy shouts proudly, pointing at the screen. “Look! Mack is freaking crying!” 

“It was beautiful, okay?!” Mack yelps defensively. 

Izzy instructs them through exchanging their rings, and then pronounces them husband and wife. Hunter sweeps Bobbi into a passionate kiss that lasts entirely too long for the setting, and the team all begins to grumble and groan about it after a while. 

“You two must both have exceptional lung capacity,” Jemma points out. Fitz lets out a huff of laughter and squeezes her lightly. 

“You’ve got no idea, love,” Hunter winks at her. Bobbi bites her lip. 

“Even with part of mine removed, you’d be surprised what we can still do.” 

“Oh, God,” Coulson interrupts, waving his hands in front of himself. “Stop, please, or I’m reinstating Section 17.” 

The video cuts to the ceremony, and the team has a good time playing Where’s Waldo with Shield agents. 

“Sitwell!” Jemma gasps, pointing at the bald man on the screen. 

“He had a gorgeous head, even back then,” Daisy jokes with a wink in Jemma’s direction. 

“What?” Fitz asks, brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Nothing!” Jemma squeaks. “Nothing at all, Fitz.” 

“Damn, May,” Daisy whistles. “Lookin’ good. Wow, Andrew looks young.” 

May smiles softly at the younger versions of herself, Andrew, and Coulson as they mingle over champagne. 

When Bobbi and Hunter enter to applause, they both look decidedly rumpled. The team catcalls the two of them relentlessly until Hunter threatens to give them all a live performance. 

“And now, for the couple’s first dance,” the DJ announces. Everyone makes their way to their seats as Bobbi and Hunter take to the dance floor. The opening chords of “Wonderwall” begin as they come together and begin swaying. 

“Why do you two look like you’re talking?” Fitz asks. 

“Oh, just wait for it,” Hunter grins. He begins to sing along to the song playing through the TV. “Because maaaaaybe, you’re gonna be the one that saaaaves me, and after all, you’re my wonderwaaaaaaaaall.” 

“I’ve never understood this song,” Jemma murmurs. “What’s a wonderwall?” 

The song cuts off after the drumbeats following the chorus, catching everyone’s attention once more. Mack laughs as he remembers the events of the reception. The music rapidly switches to a Spanish guitar. 

“Is this—“ 

“—Santana?” Fitz finishes for Simmons. 

Bobbi and Hunter begin an intricate salsa dance, mixed with some funny moves and lip syncing. 

“Because you’re so smooooooth,” Hunter sings into his beer bottle. 

Daisy whoops and hollers at the screen as Hunter dips Bobbi low to the ground and the song changes once again. 

“There’s more?” Jemma asks enthusiastically. 

“D’you guys remember how to do this?” Fitz asks curiously, pointing at the screen with his drink. 

Bobbi and Hunter exchange a glance, and he stands. “Can I have this dance?” 

“Watch my knee,” she warns him as she accepts and lets him pull her to her feet. Daisy turns the volume up as Miley Cyrus blares through. 

“So I put my hands up, they’re playing my song!” Mack shouts, raising his hands up as Bobbi and Hunter seamlessly begin the dance that mirrors on ther television. 

“This is much easier in pants,” Bobbi points out. 

Hunter laughs as she body rolls toward him. He imitates the movement and then grabs her, twirling her around in a lift. Then the song shifts once again, this time to Hey Ya, and Bobbi can hear Jemma absolutely cackling as she and Hunter clumsily do the sprinkler. 

Even May is laughing, and as she and Hunter turn toward one another whilst doing the Running Man, she can’t help but burst into giggles herself. He looks so happy and weightless, for the first time since she’d been shot, and she feels it, too.

“Last one!” Bobbi shrieks as he pushes her back and then tugs her back in. 

“I haven’t heard this song in ages,” Mack laughs, nearly drowned out by the Black Eyed Peas. 

Jemma nudges Fitz and grins mischeviously at him. “Oh, remember that time in the Boiler Room?” 

He quickly shushes her with pink cheeks. 

“I’ll play Bobbi and you play Whitney,” Daisy sings. “I get it. Bobbi’s name is—Bobbi.” 

Hunter rolls his eyes even as he and Bobbi twist and twirl around each other. Bobbi hadn’t been all that surprised to find out that Hunter was a good dancer when they’d first gotten together, but based on the look on Daisy and Simmons’ face, her female teammates had not expected it. That is, until they separate and he begins crumping. 

“Oh my God!” Simmons squeaks. “Hunter!!” 

They finish their number with a dramatic dip, Hunter’s face tucked into Bobbi’s neck, panting heavily. She laughs as he rights her, grasping onto him and pecking him on the cheek as their “wedding guests” cheer loudly from the television. 

“That was incredible,” Jemma cheers. “Truly, who knew you could do that?!” 

“We did,” May, Mack, and Coulson say in unison. 

The gang watches the dance another full time through on the television, with Daisy and Jemma peppering them with technical and not-so-technical questions. Eventually Coulson orders them all back to their previous tasks, leaving just Bobbi and Hunter in the living room. 

“It really was a nice wedding, wasn’t it?” Bobbi asks softly, putting the DVD back in its case. He smiles gently at her and grasps her hand. 

“It really was, Bob.” 

“Maybe—“ she begins, cutting herself off with a shake of her blonde hair. 

“Maybe what?” Hunter asks. 

“Maybe it—maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, to have another one,” she blurts out in a rush. She’s too afraid to look at his face, but she feels his fingers brush underneath her chin to redirect her gaze from the carpet. 

“You know where I stand on that,” he smiles. He places a soft kiss on her lips. “Just say the word, Bob.” 

Logically, she knows that this all may be the nostalgia of watching their wedding video surrounded by their new, ragtag family. She won’t jump into this blindfolded, she’s too clever for that, but the idea that she can if she wants to—it sends an excited flutter through her chest and she pulls him in for another kiss. 

“Does this mean I’m gonna have to get my hands on some scuba gear?” Hunter asks as they walk toward the lab hand-in-hand. 

She rolls her eyes and nudges him with her hip—but she doesn’t say no.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a very, very long time watching wedding dance videos while writing this. Here's the songs in Huntingbird's dance mash-up: 
> 
> Wonderwall (Oasis)   
> Smooth (Santana feat. Rob Thomas)   
> Party in the USA (Miley Cyrus)   
> Hey Ya (Outkast)   
> Don't Phunk with my Heart (Black Eyed Peas)


End file.
